His Friend
by NERC
Summary: Severus finally found a friend when he met Lily, but where exactly has he agreed to go? One-shot.
**AN: Written for round 1 of the Quidditch League Competition.**

 **Prompt: Write about your chosen death eater (Snape) with their friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

He could still remember the day he had realized that his new friend was a witch. He had run home to tell his mother, only to stop feet away from his door when he realized she wouldn't care. He ended up entering the house in a far sadder manner than the one he had rushed there in, and never told his mother about Lily. It was safer that way he had decided.

Instead, he taught Lily everything he knew. Everything that his mother had shown him he showed her. And that was how he made his first real friend. Friends were not something that came easily to Severus. Not until Lily.

Severus was so lost in remembering that he didn't hear his father coming up behind him until he spoke.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

Severus stopped tying his shoes for a second before continuing. Mentally he couldn't think, his father could never find out about Lily. He would never be allowed to go out again and he didn't want to know what he would do to her if he found her.

"To the park." He finally answered, hoping he had been quick enough to make his answer believable.

"Of course, to meet that girl right?"

Severus's blood ran cold. He couldn't know. He couldn't know.

Laughter brought him out of his thoughts, "Ha, as if a girl would ever want to hang out with you. Go then boy, have fun at the park. Don't talk to anyone though, they don't deserve that punishment."

Severus quickly grabbed his coat and ran from the house. His father always said something along those lines when he left the house, he didn't care. As long as his father never found out about Lily, he could be as mean as he wanted to him.

Severus though, was not going to the park as he had told his father, he was going to Lily's home.

* * *

He got to the Evans's home just as his wristwatch hit the eleven mark, barely on time. He straightened his clothes and knocked on the door.

Mr. Evans answered the door seconds later. "Ah, Severus. Wonderful, Lily's been waiting for you."

The older man spun around and walked into his home, Severus following close behind.

"Sev!"

Lily had come running out of the living room, nearly running into her father, when she noticed him.

"You made it! I knew you would of course. Petunia was saying you wouldn't."

She grabbed his wrist and led him into the living room, continuing to prattle on about her sister.

"Severus, I'm glad you could come."

"Of course he'd come mum, he said he would." Lily shot back at her mother before Severus could say anything.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Evans." He said quietly.

"Nonsense, any friend of our daughter's is always welcome." She looked around the room, "Where is that child?" she muttered. The louder, "We'll be leaving soon, are you ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Of course mum! I've been ready for hours! Where's Tuney?"

Severus smiled at her excitement, the undiluted joy Lily possessed was something that was not often present in his house.

"I'm sure she's coming sweetheart, why don't I run up and find her while you get your shoes on?" Mrs. Evans asked, already getting up to do what she had suggested.

"Okay, but get her to hurry please mum!" Lily pleaded.

Her mother said nothing, but smiled as she walked up the stairs to go find her eldest daughter.

"I do hope she hurries, then we'll have more time there. I'm sure you'll love it Sev!"

Severus smiled and hummed in agreement, not really knowing what to expect.

Lily and her family were going to the water slides for the day and both girls had been permitted to invite a friend. Petunia – or Tuney as he and Lily called her – had not invited anyone as far as he knew. Lily however, had rushed out and asked him if he wanted to go the moment she had gotten permission.

At first he had tried to refuse, insisting that she must have other friends who would want to go with her. Her response had been to simply laugh and say, "Of course they would want to go Sev, but _I_ want you to go." So he had agreed to go to the 'water slides' not fully understanding what he had gotten himself into.

"Severus, Lily, let's go get in the car." Mr. Evans said to the two children. "Don't forget your bag Lily." He added as she went to race out the door.

Lily smiled sheepishly and ran back in to grab her bag. Severus laughed as he followed her out to the car. He and Lily climbed into the back as Mr. Evans sat down in the driver's seat. Mrs. Evans and Petunia followed moments later, locking the door behind them. Then they were pulling out of the driveway, Mrs. Evans sitting in the passenger's seat, Petunia in the seat behind her. She sat to Lily's right and Severus on Lily's left, directly behind Mr. Evans's seat.

Lily started telling him all about the water slides, but he didn't really understand what she was saying.

"They're huge!"

"There is one that drops you straight down ten feet at the start!"

"Oh, and then there is the one you ride down on a tube!"

She kept going and Severus smiled and nodded in all the right spots, figuring he would understand what she was saying once he saw what she was talking about.

The car ride there was over an hour. After her initial ranting Lily had fallen silent, although she kept glancing at her sister, as if begging her to say something. Which, of course, she did not. Petunia, he realized, was doing everything she could to pretend that he and her sister were not sitting right beside her.

Briefly, Severus wondered if he should have stayed at his house. Maybe then their family could really enjoy themselves. He shook himself from that train of thought.

'No' he thought to himself. 'Lily wants me here, so I should be here.'

He repeated these sentences several times to himself before he was convinced that he had made the right decision. He finally had a friend. He wasn't about to mess this up.

When the car finally pulled into the parking lot, Severus looked around in shock. There must have been at least three hundred cars already parked, plus more than fifty that were just coming in. If there were that many cars, then how many people were there?

His shock must have shown on his face because Lily laughed and bumped his shoulder. "It's busy, isn't it?"

He could only nod as they parked.

The three children scrambled out of the car and ran to catch up to the adults, who were standing in the ticket line. Despite its length, Severus thought the line moved rather quickly and within ten minutes, they were through the gates.

He and Mr. Evans split off from the girls so everybody could get changed. Severus changed quickly and rushed outside only to freeze and stare, mouth open, gaping at the sight before him.

That was how Lily found him when she came out of her changing room a few minutes later.

"Sev, come on!" She yelled at him, laughing at his amazement.

"But what – what is this?"

There were people running everywhere, and giant slides that seemed to be literally spewing water.

Lily laughed, "This, Sev, is what muggles do for fun. Welcome to the water slides."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it!**

 **Reviews are always nice.**


End file.
